


Assaggia la mia carne

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Avaro di vita [2]
Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [PWP]Notte di passione tra Ban e il suo capitano in un fienile, durante il viaggio.





	Assaggia la mia carne

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo Flesh di Simon Curtis.  
> Ispirata alla fanfiction Flesh di _Zexion_ .

Assaggia la mia carne  
  
  


Fuori dalla stalla proveniva lo scoppiettio delle fiamme e il russare profondo dei componenti del gruppo.

Diane si voltò sull'altro fianco, con potente fragore, facendo tremare il terreno. La principessa mugolò, socchiuse un occhio e udì provenire dei nitriti dalla stalla. Richiuse l'occhio e si riaddormentò.

Il rumore coprì un mugolio di piacere. Stesi nella paglia c'erano Meliodas e Ban.

"Il pesce al fuoco è stato di vostro gradimento, Dancho?" domandò.

Meliodas allargò le braccia sulla paglia distogliendo lo sguardo dal soffitto di legno.

"Per forza! Non l'ho cucinato io!" esclamò, allegramente.

Ban si leccò le labbra e allungò la mano con un movimento fulmineo, afferrando l'elsa della spada spezzata del suo Capitano.

Meliodas scattò e gli afferrò il polso, bloccandogli la mano. "Voi avete altre qualità" disse seducente Ban. Ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

Meliodas assottigliò lo sguardo, gli strinse il polso fino a sentire le ossa dell'altro scricchiolare e lo guardò fisso.

"Ban. Non devi toccare la mia spada" sibilò.

Avarizia rabbrividì di piacere e le sue iridi brillarono.

"Perché no, Danch~o?" domandò rendendo più trillante la voce.

Meliodas gliela strappò di mano con un gesto secco, la rinfoderò e l'occhio rosso della lama scintillò leggermente. Meliodas tornò a sedersi sulla paglia.

"Regola numero 1 del codice dei sette peccati capitali. Nessuno è obbligato a parlare del proprio peccato".

Ban incrementò il sorriso e si mise a gattoni dietro di lui.

Si sporse e gli avvicinò le labbra al dito.

"Forse mi serve una le-zio-ne" sussurrò con voce calda.

Meliodas sorrise sottile, gli passò l'indice con un movimento lento sul labbro. Scattò spingendo l'altro steso sulla paglia sotto di sé, il pollice premuto contro la carotide di Ban.

"Non si discute sulla mia spada" disse.

Si rizzò seduto sul bacino dell'altro e sporse le labbra incrociando le braccia al petto.

"L'Avarizia dovrebbe rubare cose che valgono davvero".

Ban socchiuse gli occhi e si slacciò la casacca rossa aderente che indossava, passandosi le dita sui bottoni.

"Avete appena ricordato la regola del non parlare dei propri peccati" ribatté.

Meliodas sporse le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi annuendo ripetutamente, le ciocche bionde gli oscillarono attorno al volto giovanile.

"Io sono il Capitano. Le regole non si applicano al Capitano" disse.

Riaprì gli occhi, le iridi verdi gli brillarono e osservò il petto muscoloso di Ban. Si chinò di scatto e gli morse un capezzolo, lo leccò lappando del sangue prima che la ferita si richiudesse e sollevò il capo.

Ban gli slacciò la camicia e gli passò le mani sul corpo.

"Volete punirmi anche per questo?" lo sfidò. Si strinse un capezzolo fino ad arrossarselo.

Meliodas si tolse il gilè nero e la camicia, la cravatta rossa ondeggiava sul petto nudo muscoloso.

"A te piace molto essere punito, vero Ban?" chiese.

Socchiuse le iridi verdi dai riflessi più scuri, il volto era leggermente in ombra a causa della chioma bionda.

"Mi piace giocare con voi, Dancho" rispose Ban con voce roca.

Meliodas gli premette con forza le mani sui fianchi fino ad arrossare la pelle e vi premette le unghie osservando piccole gocce di sangue macchiargli le dita, le ferite si rimarginarono e il suo sorriso si fece affilato.

"Ti piace provare a farmi arrabbiare" lo corresse, seducente.

Slacciò con un colpo secco il bottone dei pantaloni di Ban.

Ban giocherellò con una delle ciocche di Meliodas. Si morse il labbro a sangue, sentendo il sapore metallico in bocca e si grattò una cicatrice sull'altra guancia con l'altra mano.

"Arrabbiato è troppo poco" ammise.

Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo l'addome muscoloso, passando di fianco all'ombelico scoperto e scivolò in basso, rigando a metà il marchio del suo peccato.

"Adoro quando combattete, però".

Meliodas sogghignò, leccò il rivolo di sudore lentamente verso l'alto, gli morse a sangue la spalla e si tirò su passando la mano sulle labbra sporche.

"E' meglio così. Odieresti chi sono" disse.

Si puntellò sulle ginocchia, piegò il capo di lato facendo oscillare le ciocche bionde.

"Girati, se vogliamo cominciare la lotta!".

Ban ridacchiò e si stese a faccia in giù, dimenando le gambe. Si sfilò le scarpe.

"Odiare chi siete?" domandò.

Meliodas si sfilò la cravatta, la fece schioccare contro la propria gamba e la tese tra le mani.

"E' facile, visto che tu odi un sacco di cose, Ban" disse, con tono allegro.

Strinse gli occhi, tirò un colpo alla schiena nuda di Avarizia osservando la pelle arrossarsi e tornare subito chiara, schioccò un altro colpo e leccò la pelle tesa.

Ban strinse i pugni e colpì per terra un paio di volte, facendo volare un po' della paglia del giaciglio tutt'intorno.

"Siete sempre così misterioso!" strepitò.

Meliodas morse un lembo di pelle, fece schioccare nuovamente la cravatta rossa contro la schiena dell'altro e si umettò le labbra.

"Solo tu lo pensi, Ban".

Ban alzò le braccia con i polsi uniti e le fece ondeggiare.

"A mani nude fareste sicuramente di me-glio!".

Meliodas ridacchiò, si sporse e gli legò i polsi con la cravatta. Strinse il nodo fino a vedere la pelle dell'altro arrossarsi, si stese sulla sua schiena e gli tirò un colpo a palmo aperto. Morse la pelle tesa e sudata, spingendosi languidamente in avanti con il bacino.

Ban strisciò, facendo abbassare i pantaloni slacciati.

"Mnh" mugolò di piacere, mentre l'altro iniziava a graffiargli a sangue la schiena, oltre che continuare a mordergliela. I denti del suo capitano affondavano nella carne, pure nei punti in cui aveva i segni.

Meliodas si umettò le labbra sentendo il sapore del sangue, gli strinse una natica e la graffiò dal basso verso l'alto, gli morse l'incavo del collo spingendosi ancora in avanti con il bacino.

Ban sfregò i polsi contro la stoffa stretta, fino a graffiarsi a sangue la pelle. Un rivolo vermiglio gli colò lungo l'avambraccio muscoloso.

"Nh, Dancho... entrate" lo invogliò.

Meliodas sogghignò e gli sfiorò con la lingua lo sfregio sul collo.

"Dovrebbe essere una punizione, Ban" rispose.

Gli percorse la schiena con le mani sentendola liscia, assottigliò le labbra.

< L'unico segno sulla sua pelle è quello che gli ho lasciato con la mia ira, e nient'altro > si disse.

Meliodas gli tappò la bocca con la mano portandosi l'indice alle labbra.

"Ssssh, Ban! Elizabeth-chan e Diane ti sentiranno!".

Ban si addentò con il canino aguzzo l'interno della guancia, lacerando la carne.

"Oh, non sia mai. Quella scintilla di nero che pervade voi e i vostri simboli quando vi arrabbiate deve essere tutta mia" sussurrò.

< Mi fotti mente, cervello e cuore, mi distruggi il corpo e io ne voglio solo ancora, Dancho > pensò.

Meliodas scese con la mano a sfiorargli la gola, lacerò la pelle con l'unghia e leccò il sangue aderendo al corpo dell'altro con il proprio. Si portò una mano ai pantaloni tirandoli verso il basso.

"Quello non è neanche vicino al mio concetto di rabbia, Ban".

Ban sporse il labbro inferiore e sbuffò dalle narici, muovendo su e giù le gambe.

"Non riuscirò mai a vedervi lasciare andare. Questo è triste" borbottò. Piegò di lato il capo e sbatté con il mento per terra con foga, fino a spezzarsi la mandibola. Questa si rigenerò. "E sì che volevo vedervi divertirmi, magari andando un po' fuori di testa".

Piegò la testa, la mano del suo capitano ancora sulla gola. La leccò avidamente, lasciandogli una scia di saliva.

Il fiato gli si mozzò nella tensione del collo contro la stretta.

Meliodas gli graffiò profondamente la schiena, senza lasciargli il collo. Si sporcò due dita con il sangue e scese fino ai glutei di Ban, stuzzicando l'entrata di quest'ultimo. Gli ticchettò con il pollice della mano sul collo sulla cicatrice.

"L'ultima volta ci sei arrivato quasi vicino" sussurrò, provocante.

< Lo desidero da morire, è come se stessi per esplodere > pensò Ban.

"Sicuro che tu non sia così lento perché ti serve una pausa? Hai forse sonno, Dancho?" lo stuzzicò.

Meliodas lo penetrò di scatto con entrambe le dita bagnate di sangue, gli morse la pelle segnata dalla cicatrice sentendo il sapore del sudore sotto i denti.

Ban spalancò le gambe e si sporse indietro il bacino, facendosi penetrare più a fondo.

Ansimò, strinse gli occhi e sorrise.

< Più a fondo! Assaggia la mia carne, penetrami, spezzami, dilaniami! > gridò mentalmente.

I gemiti di Ban fecero nitrire un paio di cavalli. Le bestie scalciarono e i loro zoccoli colpirono il terreno e il legno delle pareti dei box.

Meliodas mosse le dita allargando l'apertura dell'altro, sentiva la propria erezione pulsare contro l'intimo che lo copriva. Gli morse la spalla, il sapore di sangue gli punse il palato e chiuse gli occhi.

< Lasciati fare a pezzi, fammi assaggiare ogni parte di te > pensò.

Gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio, abbassandosi l'intimo con la mano libera.

"Forse è a te che serve una pausa" sussurrò roco.

"P-per-perdendomi... quanto... sapete essere... cru-crudele?" domandò Ban, tra gli ansiti.

Le sue iridi color ametista brillavano di riflessi rosati.

Aveva spalancato gli occhi dal taglio aguzzo.

Meliodas sogghignò, gli occhi verdi scintillarono di nero e lui tirò fuori le dita. Aderì con il bacino all'entrata dell'altro, gli strinse i fianchi graffiandoli con le unghie ed entrò con un'unica spinta secca emettendo un lungo gemito strozzato.

Ban iniziò a dare delle spinte verso l'altro con la superforza, ogni volta che le gambe cozzavano nuovamente con il terreno quando riabbassava il bacino le sue ossa andavano in frantumi.

Si fece penetrare sempre più a fondo.

"Ah... Mnh... AH". I gemiti di Ban erano sempre più forti.

Meliodas gli portò la mano alla bocca attutendo il suono dei gemiti, prese a mordergli la schiena graffiandogli i fianchi con le unghie, spingeva il bacino verso l'altro con movimenti secchi e decisi.

Gli occhi di Ban erano liquidi, le sue pupille dilatate.

< Mi piace così, violento. Spingi più forte! > implorò Ban mentalmente.

Continuò a venirgli incontro violentemente, facendosi penetrare con colpi secchi e profondi. Rabbrividiva di piacere ogni volta che nuovo sangue sgorgava dalle sue ferite.

Meliodas osservò la pelle liscia dell'altro, le iridi verdi si spensero tingendosi di nero violaceo e fece pressione sulla schiena di Ban, facendo scricchiolare la spina dorsale di Avarizia.

< Nessun segno resta a marchiare il mio passaggio > pensò.

Gli graffiò l'inizio delle gambe, avanti e indietro a ripetizione, impedendo alle ferite di rimaginarsi.

< Voglio farti implorare per averne di più, Ban > si disse mentalmente.

Continuò spingere con forza, il suo bacino cozzava rapidamente contro le natiche dell'altro.

Ban spalancò le gambe fino a spezzarsele, queste si rigenerarono e lui rimase con le gambe spalancate.

"Una volta vi ho portato a lasciare un segno su di me che rimanesse per sempre. Succederà ancora, il mio cuore batte senza fermarsi anche per quello, per esserci quel giorno" sussurrò. Sentiva il proprio battito cardiaco rimbombargli nelle orecchie più forte dei propri gemiti, dei tonfi, del verso dei cavalli e dello scoppiettio del fuoco fuori dalla stalla.

Meliodas gli strinse le gambe spezzandogli le ossa, si chinò dilatando le iridi nero-violacee e lo baciò con foga. Gli morse la lingua, la staccò con i denti e ne succhiò il sangue mentre la sentiva riunirsi al resto del corpo. Proseguì a spingersi, puntellandosi con le ginocchia sulla paglia sporca di sangue.

I muscoli di Ban si contraevano dolorosamente, facendolo gemere di piacere. Avarizia venne, strofinando la fronte madida di sudore e il volto sporco di sangue contro la paglia. La paglia macchiata di sudore, sperma e sangue gli aderiva al corpo ignudo.

Meliodas ansimava leggermente contro la pelle sudata di Ban, continuò a prenderlo con irruenza sentendo i muscoli dell'altro contrarsi attorno alla sua erezione. Venne e gli morse il labbro con forza, spaccandolo.

"Dan-cho" esalò Ban. Sentì l'altro uscire di scatto da lui e si abbandonò per terra, grondando copiosamente sudore, ansimando rumorosamente.

Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo una sensazione di appagamento nel corpo scosso da tremiti.

< Come una bestia, come un demone, la meraviglia della sua furia > pensò.

Meliodas si stese a braccia e gambe larghe, la paglia sporca di sangue e sudore aderì alla sua pelle; mentre i leggeri nitriti degli animali coprivano i suoi ansiti.

"Ban" rispose.  
  


Si mise seduto di fianco, osservando tutte le ferite dell'altro rigenerarsi ed la sua pelle tornare del colore originario. Si sporse con il capo sogghignando, socchiuse gli occhi verdi.

"Allora, allora? Pensi sul serio di potermi far arrabbiare di nuovo in quel modo stando steso così?".

Ban ghignò.

"Alla prossima battaglia ci riuscirò di certo" promise.

 


End file.
